<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Crush's Bandmate by cant_pick_a_ship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325852">A Crush's Bandmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_pick_a_ship/pseuds/cant_pick_a_ship'>cant_pick_a_ship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jatp fics bc i'm bored [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Nick, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby and Carrie are Siblings, Chad Danforth mentioned for like .5 seconds, F/F, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Not Beta Read, Reggie Peters Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), he/they Reggie, i can't tag, pining?, queer nick, she/they flynn, we die like sunset curve, what is pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_pick_a_ship/pseuds/cant_pick_a_ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Danforth-Evans has had a crush on Julie for a year now but suddenly he spots Reggie in the hall. He isn’t sure why he had never noticed him at the school before but he knows him from Julie's band. While watching them perform Nick is jealous, but it must be of Reggie. That’s it yeah he’s jealous that Reggie gets to be close to Julie… not the other way around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Nick &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Carrie Wilson, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jatp fics bc i'm bored [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ch 1: Band Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've read so many Nick/Reggie fics that I just had to write one<br/>Ethan is based on the kid from the shot of the lacrosse team coming into dance. He’s the one furthest left in the front row. He's only there for like .5 seconds tho</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick was walking the halls talking to Julie about her upcoming gig. It was still a little bit awkward ever since Julie had rejected him, but he wasn’t sour about it. They decided to become good friends and Nick even attended band practices sometimes.</p>
<p>“I still don’t think Luke likes me,” Nick sighed</p>
<p>“He’ll come around. Trust me when he realizes you’re an inch shorter than him you’ll become his new favorite person,” Julie laughed.</p>
<p>“No, I won’t. See, you’re two inches shorter. Until you find someone three inches shorter you’re the favorite.”</p>
<p>Julie slapped his arm playfully as the warning bell rang above her. “Alright gotta get to English. I’ll see you at band later?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Before Nick rounded the corner to his math class he caught sight of a red flannel he knew. He didn’t know Reggie went to school there. He didn’t even know Reggie went to school at all, he’d assumed that they were a dropout like Luke and Alex. Before he could dwell on it someone grabbed the back of his sweatshirt and pulled him inside of the classroom.</p>
<p>Nick turned around face to face with Ethan. “Dude, what was that for?”</p>
<p>Ethan sat down in his seat and waited for Nick to take his seat next to him. “You were going to be late to class if you didn’t get in here. Then you’d have to walk all the way to the main office to get your late slip and then all the way back here.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t mean you had to yank my sweatshirt,” Nick mumbled.</p>
<p>With that class started, and as much as Nick wanted to focus on the new dance that he and Julie were taught, his mind kept drifting back to Reggie in the hallway.</p>
<p>“Mr. Danforth-Evans why don’t you answer number eight?”</p>
<p>Nick looked up the board, having no idea what was going on. Lucky for him this was a review of what they had done last class. He went up to the board and solved the equation. It was a simple one anyway, just simple enough that he could think of two things at once.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>Julie came running out of the school out of breath. She’d missed the bus, again. Of course, she had. Her stupid gym locker wouldn’t open and it took her twice as long in the locker room as it should’ve.</p>
<p>“Hey Julie, you miss the bus too?” Nick asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah I did.”</p>
<p>“Do you wanna walk together?” he asked, squinting as the sun was in his eyes. “I just mean uh because the band you know? By the time we get there, practice would have started so there wouldn’t really be a point in me going to mine beforehand you know?”</p>
<p>“Yeah sure.”</p>
<p>The two walked in silence for a few minutes before Julie broke the silence. “How’s your family?”</p>
<p>Nick shrugged, repositioning his backpack. “They’re doing well. Dad’s been out with his teammates from high school and Pa’s been choreographing some dance for their high school reunion that’s coming up. Lei has been begging to paint my nails so I told her she could after dinner tomorrow. How about yours?”</p>
<p>“For someone who has a choreographer as a dad, you’d think you’d be able to dance better. Anyways we’re doing well. Carlos is doing well, his team just won something in baseball. Dad’s been busy with photoshoots, but he somehow makes it home for dinner every night. Tia has stopped coming around as often. I think she realizes that we’re doing better, though i do miss her food because it’s good.”</p>
<p>“That’s good.”</p>
<p>They’d hit another patch of silence. They just walked down the street again, getting closer to Julie’s. </p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>When they got there more people were in the studio than expected. Luke, Reggie, Alex, and Flynn were there as expected. With them were Flynn, Carrie, and Willie.</p>
<p>“Oh hey, guys…” Julie said, setting her bag against the wall.</p>
<p>“Hey Julie,” Alex said waving from behind his drum kit. “I hope you don’t mind that I invited Willie.”</p>
<p>“It’s no problem. Uh, Carrie what’re you doing here?”</p>
<p>Carrie’s usual cool demeanor wasn’t there. Instead, she was fidgeting and looking between Flynn and Julie. “Um well Flynn invited me and I was wondering If I could uh... talk to you in private actually?”</p>
<p>“Yeah sure.” She walked out, Carrie following.</p>
<p>“Um I know we’ve had our differences… but I was hoping we could put that behind us. Start the friendship over, before Dirty Candy and all that.”</p>
<p>“Uh… okay yeah. Is that why Flynn nvited you”</p>
<p>“Yeah so about that…” Carrie took a deep breath. “I want to ask Flynn on a date.”</p>
<p>“Oh okay go for it. They’ll say yes, trust me.”</p>
<p>Carrie looked like how Reggie did when they saw pizza. “You sure?”</p>
<p>“Even when we were friends she spent most of their time talking about you. If she says no I’ll be surprised.” Julie walked back into the studio giving Flynn a subtle thumbs up pointing out of the studio to where Carrie still was.</p>
<p>Flynn walked out leaving the rest of them to practice.</p>
<p>“So Nick, I hear you play guitar,” Luke said.</p>
<p>“Uh… yeah I do. Not as good as you though.” Nick’s hands were sweating. He really wanted the band to like him/</p>
<p>“As expected.”</p>
<p>“Luke!” Julie yelled. </p>
<p>Luke shot his hands up in defense and walked over closer to Alex and Willie. The three boys talked about something that caused Willie and Alex to laugh. Reggie was alone by his bass wringing his hands.</p>
<p>“Hey, Reggie you good?” Nick asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Yeah just thinking about the state of the world.”</p>
<p>Nick laughed and showed off his toothy grin. “Since when do you go to Los Feliz? I hadn’t seen you there until today.”</p>
<p>“Huh? Oh uh yeah I skip a lot. I’m starting to go more now, it's just school isn’t really my thing.”</p>
<p>“Alright, well it looks like Julie wants to start practice now so I’ll go and sit over on the couch.”</p>
<p>Before Nick could fall on the leather cushions Luke’s voice cut through. “That’s my couch.”</p>
<p>“No, it isn’t,” everyone said in unison.</p>
<p>Even still Nick opted for the floor, letting Carrie, Flynn, and Willie have the couch.</p>
<p>The band started with Now or Never. They’d found a way to work Julie’s voice into a high harmony in some spots. They then went through the rest of the songs that they’d written with Julie.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you play a sunset curve song? I was never invited to band practice until Bobby quit for college, I want to hear what it would have sounded like.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Nick, if I taught you the rhythm guitar parts do you think you’d be able to play it?” Luke asked.</p>
<p>Nick just stared.</p>
<p>“Well? Yes or no?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, yeah man I can.”</p>
<p>Luke and Nick went to the corner to work on the guitar part for a few minutes.</p>
<p>“Hey, how’s Bobby doing?” Alex asked. “I haven’t spoken to him in a while.”</p>
<p>Carrie shrugged and leaned forwards. “Well, he’s being like a typical older brother. All he sends me are memes or he’s making fun of something I posted on Instagram. Oh, he wants to congratulate you guys on playing the Orpheum by the way. He says that if you hadn’t gotten food poisoning the first time then you would have been able to play it twice.”</p>
<p>Reggie scoffed, “he was going to try and make us go on stage anyways. It wasn’t until I threw up on him that he decided we shouldn’t play.”</p>
<p>Alex looked up sighed with a smile. “I remember that."

</p><p>Luke came back and handed Nick the extra guitar. Nick didn’t play with as much flare as Bobby had but the song still sounded good. Better than they’d thought. They continued to play for a while until Julie butt in saying that she wanted to try a new song that she’d been writing. It was called Perfect Harmony. For most of the song Julie was over by Luke since the song was about him, but occasionally she’d walk over towards Reggie and the two would vibe to Luke’s voice.</p>
<p>While watching them perform Nick was jealous, but it must be of Reggie. That’s it yeah he’s jealous that Reggie gets to be close to Julie… not the other way around. It couldn’t be the other way. He knew he liked guys but he couldn’t like Reggie. Sure he looked at Reggie more than the others, and he thought that they were the cutest of the members, and maybe he thought that they looked really nice when he sang or smiled. But that was all.</p>
<p>Lukes set his guitar down on its stand and bounded over to Julie. “Jules that was amazing! When’d you think of that?”</p>
<p>Julie rubbed the back of her neck. “Uh, it was actually while dancing with Nick… though I had this elaborate daydream that it was with you and I’m going to shut up now.”</p>
<p>“So that’s why you looked so dreamy. I thought it was my immaculate moves.” To prove his point he did a spin and tripped over an amp cord.</p>
<p>“I- I don’t even know what to say.”</p>
<p>Carrie and Flynn both laughed at Nick’s face, which was bright red at this point. “Alright well, I’ve got to go. I’ll see you guys at school on Monday, Flynn I will see you at the beach tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Flynn nodded. “Yep, and I’m going to head out too. I have to help my mom cook dinner.”</p>
<p>Nick was next to leave with Reggie following behind. Neither of them knew it, but they were neighbors. </p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>Nick lived only two houses down from Reggie, so when Reggie stopped n front of his house Nick’s jaw dropped.</p>
<p>“This is your house?” Nick asked.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah why?”</p>
<p>Nick didn’t want to step into Reggie’s personal life, but he was also a terrible liar. “It’s just uh… sometimes I can hear your parents fighting.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I’m sorry for them, I hope they don’t keep you up or anything. I try to get them to be quiet past a certain time but-”</p>
<p>“It’s not an issue Reg. I’m just… worried for you I guess? If the fighting ever gets too bad you can come to mine, it’s right there.” Nick pointed to his house which was cream with brown shutters.</p>
<p>“Thanks. Well, I’m going to go inside, I’ll see you Monday maybe.”</p>
<p>Nick nodded and walked the few feet to his house. He could already hear the yelling start at Reggie’s house, but he knew it’d do no good to go knock on the door.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Hey Nicky-poo, how was school and your friend’s band practice?” Ryan Danforth-Evans asked.</p>
<p>“It was fun. I hung out with them all and even got to hear some of their older songs. Also, I may have offered Carrie to have you choreograph a dance for her. If you’re busy though I can tell her to wait.”</p>
<p>“I’m a little busy yeah, but I think it’s manageable. I’ll ask her father if he’s alright with me coming by the Dirty Candy studio around noon next Saturday.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ch 2: Midnight Knocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick was getting ready for bed now that it was midnight. His Pa was downstairs finishing a mug of green tea and going over the choreography that he’d been working on recently. There was a quiet knock on the door and Nick rushed to get it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If i don't post all three parts now I'll forget about them lol. This feels like a short chapter, but the next one is gonna be shorter so watch out</p><p>TW//neglectful parents? Reggie needs to escape his loud house basically but nothing else is really said</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick was getting ready for bed now that it was midnight. His Pa was downstairs finishing a mug of green tea and going over the choreography that he’d been working on recently. There was a quiet knock on the door and Nick rushed to get it. He could guess it was either his dad or Reggie.</p><p>“Hey Reggie, guess monday came sooner than I thought.”</p><p>Reggie gave out a short laugh and looked up. “Uh it’s just really loud at home. You said I could come over but you were probably just saying that to be nice. I’ll go back home sorry to bother you.”</p><p>Nick hurried to take a gentle hold of Reggie’s arm. “No! No, if it’s too loud you’re welcome to spend the night here. Come on it I’ll make you some tea that you can drink before you go to bed.”</p><p>“You sound like a mom.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t know I’ve never had one.”</p><p>Reggie paused, his eyes wide. “Oh I’m sorry… i didn’t know that she’d…”</p><p>“Hm? Oh no. No, I have two dads. She didn’t like, die or leave or anything. Well I guess technically she did since I’m adopted but I mean not really? I don’t know, I'm just rambling now.”</p><p>Reggie just nodded and sat at the the kitchen island. “Would your dads mind me being here?”</p><p>“No, not at all. Uh here, let this sit for a minute. I’m going to go let my dad know you’re here and that you’ll be staying in my room.”</p><p>Reggie shook his head. “It’s fine really I can take the couch.”</p><p>“Nope. You and I are going to share the bed because you look like you could use some affection, and I am a very affectionate person.”</p><p>Reggie was confused to say the least. This did not seem like the Nick he knew. Granted, he didn’t know Nick very well, but he seemed awkward and this Nick seems kind of collected.</p><p>“Who was at the door?” Ryan asked from his office.</p><p>“It was my friend Reggie. He lives a few houses down, you know, the loud house. He’ll be upstairs with me if that’s alright.”</p><p>“Yeah that’s alright, make sure he has comfortable clothes to wear.”</p><p>Nick nodded and thanked his dad. He walked back out to the kitchen where Reggie was carefully sipping the hot tea.</p><p>“I’m going to go and put some pajamas for you in the bathroom and a spare toothbrush if you need to brush your teeth. I’ll be in my room, it’s the only one with the door open. Take your <br/>time.”</p><p>Reggie nodded again drinking the tea a little faster since he was getting tired. When he got to the bottom of the mug he washed it with a sponge and set it on the drying mat. He made his way into the bathroom and got changed. He brushed his teeth with the toothbrush and the mint toothpaste.</p><p>He didn’t want to admit it but the light scent of vanilla and cinnamon were comforting. The clothes were a little bit small on him, but it wasn’t a problem. They were still comfortable enough for him. He was so lost in thought that he ran straight into the doorframe of Nick’s room.</p><p>“Oh! Oh god Reggie are you okay?” Nick sprang out of bed to Reggie’s side.</p><p>“Yeah just more tired than I thought I guess.”</p><p>The two moved over to the best where despite Reggie being two inches taller he curled up into Nick. The two fell asleep that way and if Ryan took a few pictures they wouldn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Reggie woke up to a quiet house. They sat up in alarm worried that his parents might have killed each other. Of course, Reggie knew that it was irrational, but it’d been a long time since the house was completely quiet.</p><p>“Reg? You okay?” came a tired voice behind them.</p><p>Reggie looked to his right and realized that they’d shared a bed with Nick. A blush crept up onto their cheeks. “Y-yeah, just forgot where I was for a minute.”</p><p>“M’kay then lay back down it’s only seven. Too early for a saturday.”</p><p>Reggie laid back down and Nick laid down with his head on Reggie’s chest. “Is this alright?” the blond asked.</p><p>“Yeah. Um… can I tell you something?”</p><p>“Sure Reg.” Nick moved his head so he could look Reggie in the face.</p><p>“Uh… nevermind.”</p><p>“No tell me, I won’t judge you or anything.”</p><p>Reggie thought for a moment. “I’m bisexual and I use he/they pronouns.”</p><p>“Alright cool. I’m queer and use he/him pronouns.”</p><p>“Okay. Is this… is it still okay?”</p><p>“If you’re okay with it I am.”</p><p>“Yeah I’m okay with it.”</p><p>The two laid there for a while drifting in and out of sleep until Lei came barging into their room.</p><p>“Nicky can I paint you nails?”</p><p>Nick sat up missing the warmth of Reggie. “Sure Lei. What color?”</p><p>While Lei rambled off a list of colors Reggie smiled. “Your sister is adorable, how old is she?”</p><p>“I’m four. Can I paint your nails too?”</p><p>“Sure, can they be black?” Reggie asked.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I’ll have the dark Orange. Give us a minute to brush our teeth okay Lei? We’ll meet you in your room.”</p><p>Lei left, skipping as she went.</p><p>“Okay Reg, I’m going to tell you something and then go brush my teeth and give you time to process it okay?”</p><p>“Okay…?”</p><p>“I like you a lot. Anyways I’ll see you in Lei’s room; her door will be open.”</p><p>Reggie stood there with his mouth open processing what Nick had said. Did he like Nick back? Yes, he’d found Nick cute. Yes, he liked cuddling with Nick. Yes, he thought Nick was funny and sweet. Yes. He liked Nick. Regionals Peters liked Nick Danforth-Evans.</p><p>He went to the bathroom to go and brush his teeth knowing that Nick wouldn’t be in there anymore. He brushed his teeth for longer than he’d need to but it gave him time to think. When he walked in Nick was just finishing the first coat of orange paint. </p><p>“Hey. Uh Lei’s gonna do your nails next. She wants to do my first coat then your first coat then my second and your second. So on and so forth.”</p><p>“Okay cool.”</p><p>It was awkward.</p><p>“Reggie I want to paint your nails red.”</p><p>Reggie looked at the dark red bottle she had in her hands. “Uh, sure go for it.”</p><p>The two got their nails painted in silence and decided to go for a walk afterwards. Lei was out getting ice cream with Ryan, so Nick brought his backpack with him so that he had his keys and his wallet.</p><p>“I like you too,” Reggie said out of nowhere.</p><p>“You do?” Nick’s voice cracked on the last word.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Okay… would you like to go for a date? We can go grab something to eat.”</p><p>“Sure. Let’s go.”</p><p>They walked to the pizza place by the beach and ate. They made sure to get extra so they could eat it later. It was an awkward date between the two of them but they liked it. It was Reggie’s first date and Nick would be damned to let Reggie have a bad one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this. You can find me on tumblr at ghostlygaywrist.tumblr.com if you have requests or suggestions or just leave them in the comments.</p><p>have a good day/afternoon/night</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ch 3: This Band Is Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’d been a week since the last band practice. Nick and Reggie had gone on three dates somehow but hadn’t yet made it official. Nick planned to after school and then they’d come out to the band the same day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short one be warned</p><p>TW// brief mention of parent abuse (Nick assumes Reggie's dad hit him) not explicit<br/>Spolier: he did</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’d been a week since the last band practice. Nick and Reggie had gone on three dates somehow but hadn’t yet made it official. Nick planned to after school and then they’d come out to the band the same day. He spent all of school trying to find Reggie but there was no luck.</p><p>It wasn’t until he was walking out of the building that he spotted Reggie with Alex and Luke. “Reggie hey. Where were you today?”</p><p>Reggie snapped his head up in alarm, the red hand print clear on his face. “Uh it was nothing. I just got into a fight and went home for the rest of the day.”</p><p>Nick knew it was a lie. Reggie would never get into a fight with someone, but he dropped it. “Alright. Well uh can I talk to you?”</p><p>Reggie nodded and told Luke and Alex that he’d walk to Julie’s with Nick. The two climbed onto the bus and sat together, Alex’s head resting on Luke’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>They waited for the busses to leave so that they could walk in the street. They walked hand in hand occasionally racing to a certain tree or fire hydrant. </p><p>“Reggie do you want to be my boyfriend?” Nick asked after he lost a race to the stop sign.</p><p>Reggie’s back was straighter than Alex’s parents after they heard the question. “What?”</p><p>“Do you, you know? You wanna be my boyfriend or something? I mean I could call you something else if it makes you more comfortable like uh… significant other, partner, enbyfriend, sweetheart, I dunno.”</p><p>Reggie laughed. Nick rambled almost as much as them. “Yeah I’ll be your boyfriend. Though I did like partner sounds very country, and sweetheart too.”</p><p>“Alrighty. Should we tell everyone else?”</p><p>“Yeah why not.” They shrugged. “But we can’t tell them before we have our first kiss.”</p><p>“Smooth Mx. Peters… smooth.” Nick stood on his toes and leant forwards. It was a soft gentle kiss that didn’t last more than two seconds but it was all either of them needed.</p><p>The two kept walking to practice sharing the occasional kiss on the way, Nick also bribed a piggy back ride out of Reggie. Once they were at the foot of Julie’s driveway Nick asked what he was dreading.</p><p>“Reg, who really hit you? It’s just your house was so loud last night and now you’re sporting a bruised cheek.”</p><p>“If you know already you know.” Reggie wanted to shut down the conversation. They weren’t in the mood for it. He just wanted to have a happy practice.</p><p>“I just don’t want to jump to conclusions. But If you don’t want to talk about it we don’t have to, but you’re spending the night at mine.”</p><p>Reggie smiled and nodded. He started running towards the garage doors causing Nick to hold onto him tighter. “Reg slow down. Reg you’re going to run straight into the doors.”</p><p>Reggie didn’t listen though. He kept going and as if on cue the doors were opened and Reggie sprinted inside.</p><p>“Hey guys guess what? Nick and I are dating.”</p><p>The shocked faces of Carrie, Flynn, Luke, Alex, and Julie were enough for Nick to slowly slide off of Reggies back.</p><p>Alex was the first to break the silence. “Good for you man!”</p><p>Luke was next. “Nick, you break them and I’ll break you.”</p><p>“And if they break me?” Nick questioned.</p><p>“I dunno, suck it up I guess.”</p><p>Julie came up behind the both of them. “Congrats to the both of you. Either of you hurts the other and you’ll get it okay?”</p><p>Both nodded immediately more scared of Julie than of Luke.</p><p>Flynn and Carrie both sent congratulations their way and went back to planning their next date.</p><p>Reggie went to tune his bass and Nick took a seat on the couch not caring about the glare that Luke sent his way. All he cared about was how pretty his sweetheart looked while they played the bass.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How's the ending? I liked it :)</p><p>Anyways you can find me at ghostlygaywrist.tumblr.com for requests or suggestions or you can leave a comment.</p><p>Have a good day/afternoon/night</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! Have a good day/afternoon/night</p>
<p>My tumblr is ghostlygaywrist.tumblr.com if you have any requests or suggestions you could also leave them in the comments</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>